Mice (a.k.a Minions)
Cast: *Kevin - Fievel (An American Tail) *Stuart - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bob - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Minions - Various Mice *Pachy - Jiminy Cricket (w/Pinocchio), Chip 'n' Dale, The Chipmunks & The Chipettes (Alvin & the Chipmunks) & Mushu (w/Cri Kee (Mulan)) *Scarlet Overkill - Eileen the Birthday Girl (Word Girl) *Herb Overkill - Lord/President Business (Lego) *Villian-Con's Guards - Various Villian Cats *Queen of London - Queen Mousetoria (The Great Mouse Detective) *Villian-Con's Family - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, (Disney) Jaq, Gus (Cinderella) and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Villian-Con Evil Talents - Iago (Aladdin) and Lady Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Big Minion - Cowboy Fievel (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Scarlet's Father - Aladdin *New York People - Various Humans *Kangeroos - Various Mammals (Ice Age) *Mens From Outer Space - Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *The Director - White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland) *Villian Network Men on TV - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Dating Game Men on TV - The Sultan (Aladdin) *The Dating Game Girl on TV - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *3 Gentlemen on TV - King Triton (The Little Mermaid), Peter Pan & Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *News Men - Fast Tony (Ice Age) *The Man Eating Carrot - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Doctor in Villian-Con - Mr. Peabody & Sherman *The Woman Diving the Car - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *London Francis Men - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) *Tower of London Ticket Woman - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Paris Welcome Men - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Paris Mens - Various Animals *Paris Art Men - Sid (Ice Age) *Sad People - 6 Fiaries (Tinkerbell) *Everyone in Paris - Various Chicken (Chicken Run) *Everyone Riding on Dogs - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) *The Cat - Kitten Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Music Lady - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Dog - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Paris Dog - Beethoven *The Police - The Cards (Alice in Wonderland) *Tower of London Keeper - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Tower of London Guards - Thug Guards (The Great Mouse Detective) *Three Keep Out Guards - Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland), Prince John (Robin Hood) and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *London Police - Tigers (Ice Age) *The Men with the Crown - King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *A Costumer - Cruella De Vil (w/Jasper & Horace) (101 Dalmatians) *The Man from the Dinosaur - Tarzan *The Monkey - Mason & Phil (Madagascar) *The Bear - Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Polar Bear - Bear (A Colbert Christmas) *The Bears in the River - Sykes' Dogs (Oilver And Company) *The Vampire - Dracula (1931) *The Egypt Boss - Moses (The Prince of Egypt) *The Egypt People - The Egypt People (The Prince of Egypt) *The Cave Bear Boss - Curnal Hathi (The Jungle Book) *The Cave Bear #1 - Manny (Ice Age) *The Cave Bear #2 - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *The Cave Bear #3 - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *The Cave Bear #4 - Ellie (Ice Age) *The Solder Boss - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *The Solders - Ringmaster's Guards (Dumbo) *The Dinosaur - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *The Fishes - Various Fish (Finding Nemo) *Three Little Pigs - Littlefoot, Spike and Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Big Bad Wolf - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Tower of London Wolf Guards - Carol and Frank (Ice Age) *Young Gru - Classic Sonic the Hedgehog Gallery Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Minions Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Minions